huntforall39fandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah Wizard
Jonah Wizard is a Janus music mogul, the host of Who Wants to be a Gangsta? Biography Jonah was born to Cora Wizard, the Janus leader, and Broderick Wizard. At age 3 he did tests in art, gluing fingers in collage, painting the dog in painting, and eating the clay in sculpting. Cora then tried singing, and a pop artist was born. Grace Cahill saw Jonah a few times when he was young, and she freaked him out. Jonah became the lead actor in movies, a singer with ratings 18 points higher in France, and the host of a Gangsta making T.V. show. He was planning a 'Little Gangster Pop Up Book' for France, and had a hit Jonah Wizard Fashion line in France. To improve his public image, Jonah went to Grace's funeral with his dad, and they put a shovel of dirt on her grave. He then was invited to the will reading with his dad after posing with girls that came to Grace's funeral to see him. Grace by video offered a million to each person or a hunt for 39 Clues. Irina Spasky talked in Russian to Jonah, but he didn't understand the ex-KGB agent. Jonah accepted the hunt, and he got a clue card, annoying his dad as Jonah got exclusive material, and he couldn't tape the hunt. Jonah and Broderick had an intense discussion, his dad made some notes in his Blackberry, and they were gone. Somehow Jonah learned of Franklin and they took a plane to Paris, and Jonah and Broderick were mobbed by fans and paparazzi. In the crowd, Jonah spotted, Amy and Dan Cahill, and Nellie Gomez. He pushed them away from all the people outside and offered them a ride in his limo. Jonah began to talk to Amy and Dan about his ratings, shutting Nellie up as she wasn't a Cahill. He almost told them his branch, but Broderick told him no. Jonah then talked about his pop-up book and said he was the best person since Benjamin Franklin, and Amy challenged that, Jonah proving her wrong until Amy said Louie XVI put his face on his chamber pot, and Broderick began to arrange chamber pots bearing Jonah's face. Jonah proposed an alliance, and offered money, and a day on the set of Who Wants to be a Gangsta? Amy and Dan refused, and all three were let out at the nearest hotel at Jonah's disappointment, he said he was staying at the Ritz if they wanted to find him, and the limo drove off. Broderick in Jonah still tailed Amy, Dan, and Nellie, Broderick filming the action. They followed them into the Paris Catacombs and saw them with the vial. Amy threatened to smash the vial if Broderick didn't stop filming, so he did. They forced the Wizards to stand near the painted form of Jane Cahill, and the three ran off. Later Jonah and Broderick went to Vienna to hunt for the nest Clue, Jonah holding a press conference for the European DVD release of Who Wants to be a Gangsta?, giving Broderick an opportunity to go to the Mozarthaus and steal the diary of Nannerl Mozart. The conference was filmed and shown in Vienna the next day. Jonah also looked at the Nannerl diary and found out the cuts to it. Jonah and Broderick came out to the paparazzi for a DVD launch patry and got in their car to the party, filmed by Eurotainment TV. When he and Broderick returned they saw the last stages of the clean up phase after a break-in, where they saw that Nannerl's diary was gone. Jonah was given a picture of Nellie, and recognized her and began thinking that he can't let Amy and Dan pull ahead of him or he'd be a loser. Jonah and his dad took a limo to Venice, and briefly were engaged in a chase with Eurotainment TV. They both went to the Venice stronghold through playing KV 617 (Adagio) in a music shop. He and his dad were shown around by an Italian guide seeing Gilbert Stuart's finished picture of George Washington. They went in to the Mozart room, and Jonah did a retinal scan to get the lost pages of Nannerl Mozarts diary. As they walked on, Amy grabbed red paint, and threatened to ruin the George Washington picture if Jonah didn't hand over the diary. As Jonah was deciding what to do, Amy squirted the three with paint, and Dan stole the diary pages. They ran as the Wizards set the alarm. They ran after Amy and Dan, and cornered them at an air lock, but Amy and Dan climbed through the drainage on to a Venetian sidewalk. Jonah led the other Janus forward, and took engine powered boats to follow Amy and Dan's small skiff. The Janus gunned after them around the corners of Venice until, coming into the Grand Canal, the skiff was gone. Jonah told everyone to split up as they couldn't leave Venice, and Jonah's boat powered ahead in the Canal.